Glitch
A glitch (or bug) is an unintentional mistake or problem made on Habbo. They can be as harmless as a minor graphics error, or as severe as confidential information being released, open code (can help hackers) or exploits in Habbo's security systems. Abusing a bug can and will result with a ban, from Habbo staff. Minimail Glitch On July 12, 2010, many had noticed their Minimail vanished. People worried this could mean the loss of messages. It was later fixed in a hidden update. Pool Glitch With the new release of the Big Wave furni line, there is a glitch that allows you to swim anywhere. When sitting down while abusing this bug, the Habbo will be sitting in the chair with out a head. The head is instead still "swimming" right beside that Habbo. Naked Glitch A few days after the release of VIP in 2010, which included the ability to remove shoes, Habbo accidentally released an 'X' option for every type of clothes. This made it possible for a completely naked Habbo (without genitals/bottom). The option was soon removed. However, any users without clothes could be still saved and can be still seen. No shoes glitch Before the VIP update, it was possible to remove shoes using effects. The user would b a UFO effect and wear it, change their shoes in the UFO, and remove the UFO to remove the shoes. Walking into a room wall glitch By rotating a one-way gate to face the wall and going through it, it was possible to "enter" the wall. "Ghosting" By covering your Habbo with HC/VIP purple, players can become completely invisible if every part was covered (except hands). This transparency glitch only happens when a ghost effect is present. The only thing noticeable is the shadow underneath, but that can be removed by either hiding it behind or on top of a furni (bed, chair, etc.) or clicking somewhere inaccessible (only works in certain conditions). Users entering the room can still see the players if the room laggs while loading. The :chooser command also makes it possible to see "ghosts". The use of the glitch iss not a banning offense, but in many cases, it is able to be abused (not technically a glitch or ot probably would have been patched). Public room lag On very rare occasions, if you lag while entering a main room, the furni was not able to load. An example can be found in the gallery. Obtain any name glitch There was a glitch in which players could create an account with any desired name. By exploiting this glitch, players could have a name with alt codes, underscores, swears, and the MOD- prefix. This was patched days later and the glitched accounts were permanently banned. Forum character glitch In the discussion forums, some Habbos may appear to have their upper bodies detached slightly from their lower section (see Gallery). This is a graphical glitch and cannot be abused nor banned. No Face Glitch A glitch was discovered in 2012 where a user can have no face. Although anyone in the room at the time can see the user with no face, anyone who enters the room can't because it is not permanent. Here is a video on how to obtain the no face glitch: No Pants Glitch On October 10, 2015 after the new halloween clothing was released, a glitch was discovered by Habbo "Kuramah" which left the users Habbo without pants. This is done by wearing the Cloak of the damned along with the Military parade jacket. Gallery Images Glitch habbo.png|A glitch two of the same avatar Habbo Library Glitch.png|The library had nothing in it! (Exposing the outlay). Screen33.jpg|No pants glitch forum_character_glitch.PNG|In the forum character glitch, the player's upper body appears to be detached from the lower body. Glitch 1.jpg|Double bed glitch Habbo Glitch.jpg|Missing Head :o Glitchhh.jpg|No idea how this happened. Girls hair on male body. Also fire on person. theater fail.PNG|Unloaded Theaterdome wall revealing the Wired. incorrect layout loaded.PNG|The wrong room layout loaded under a room. Could not walk in black space, nor get to white space. Videos Category:System